Matured
by Danyella413
Summary: Aang has matured after he hit Puberty.Katara notices and has..thoughts about him. she is crazily addicted to his new found sexiness. Swearing and sexual hints.Rated strong T or mild M. NO SMUT OR LEMON OR SEX. KATAANG ALL THE WAY ! PLEASE REVIEW!


_There he is._Katara thought. _Ugh. he is teasing me like i wouldn't notice.I Am NOT Stupid Aang!_ Katara Could not stand it. _He is just so...sexy these days. Stupid Aang. that motherfucking_ _teaser._

Katara Was Only Thinking These Thoughts because of Aang. He matured over the years. He was now super tall. Taller than Zuko actually. And he had muscles and abs. Fire bending really helped with that. He had grown out of his kid cuteness into manly,irresistibly sexiness. If he had fan clubs back then,he now has a whole nation of fans. At least it seems like it. To Katara it felt like he was teasing her. Doing firebending and practicing other elements. She wanted to kiss and makeout with him and also water slice his head off. He had girls wanting to seduce him and constantly flirting with him but he was just to damn oblivious. DAMN HIM ! That sexy assed mother fucker needed to die. And also...be the father of her future kids.

Hey ! don't blame me ! I'm a 19 year old girl. i get dirty thoughts. let it GO ! Aang is 18 now. so we are legal to...do things. If only Sokka would leave. I mean he and Suki do things all the time. its not like Suki is silent during their...activities. DON'T BLAME ME ! i'm not perverted. i try to block the sounds but she is TOO LOUD !

Now back to the matter at hand. Aang. yeah he is a problem. A big,annoying,seducing,enhancing,forever growing,problem. He needs to either A. Stop being so irresistible or B. ASK ME OUT MORON !

Ew i sound like Toph allAggresive and stuff. I Hate Toph these days. She always looks at Aang with this look in her eyes. Its either hatred,annoyance, friendship,or love i'm pretty sure its not hatred. maybe annoyance? nah. Aang is to sweet and handsome and smart to be annoying. So either she loves him..or their just friends well until Aang is my man...i'm not taking any chances. And any hoe bag that tries to flirt with him WILL be drinking ocean great here the asshole comes.

"Hey Katara" Oh he is just playing so hard to get. practicing in the back yard of our Ba Sing Se house. We all share it. Me,Aang,Toph,Sokka,and Suki. Zuko would but ya know he has fire lord things to do with his Fire Lady Mai. Running a whole nation and stuff.

"oh hey Aang how was practice"I Asked nochalantly ill play hard to get to !

"Oh it was great its really hot outside though" he went to the sink and got some water. Im guessing tea would of made him more hot.

"that's just perfect" I Said rather sarcastically. he is really starting to piss me off. being all cool and casual when i'm dying for a taste of him. This kid is being to frustrating.

"um Katara are you okay?" OH ! Did i Mention His Voice is all deep and sexy like these days. yeah it is. puberty treated him all to well.

"oh i'm just peachy! are you all mighty Avatar?" i Said fully sarcastic i'm starting to get mad at him! how dare he act like this !

"Okay seriously Katara whats wrong?"Is he SERIOUS RIGHT NOW ?!

"WHATS WRONG? ILL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG!"

"that's what i wanted to know..."

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME ! YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG? ITS THAT YOUR SO DAMN SEXY AND IM SITTING HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME WITH YOUR BEAUTIFULLY MUSCLED ASS AND FREAKING KISS ME I WANT TO BE WITH YOU AANG BUT UR SO GOT DAMNED OBLIVIOUS !AND THE FACT THAT EVERY GIRL TRIES TO FLIRT AND SEDUCE YOU BUT YOU DON'T GET IT !" by the time I was done Aang had this look on his face that was confusion-shock- and...lust?

Then my wildest dreams came true. My mom came back and gave me endless amounts of money and Aang and I got married and we kissed and lived happily ever after !

Just kidding. But 1 of them came true. Aang kissed me. And his lips were like heaven and he was a really great kisser. my fingers got tangled in his hair. yeah he decided to grow it back. his hands found their way to my waist . but Sokka ruined it

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING ?!" Sokka literally screamed but he seemed a little off.

"Kissing why?" I asked

"Awh And i missed it?!" sokka said

"I WANNA SEE!" Sokka screamed then started crying.

"Sokka are you okay?" Aang asked obviously confused

Then Suki came downstairs obviously mad."NO BECAUSE HE DRANK CACTUS JUICE AGAIN!" she then dragged Sokka upstairs. but half way up he got out of her grip and ran downstairs to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang buddy i knew this day would would come. and i know you and my sister are probably gonna go and get married and have kids. and all i wanna say is get her good buddy." and with a pat on the back he went upstairs dragging a red faced Suki to their room.

Aang had a blank face on and then... .Laughing.

he was rolling on the floor. laughing his butt off. he literally was crying laughing so hard.

'w-w-w-wa-wai-wait-HAHAHAHAH" he just kept to grab furniture and get up but failing miserably .

So Katara did the only thing she could. she took off her shirt and was left in her chest bindings.

Aang instantly stopped laughing and looked at her. he got up and his eyes got bigger and his mouth was open.

"Don't hold your mouth open sweetie you'll catch flies." Katara then closed his mouth gave him a kiss on the cheek and flounced upstairs .

'If your coming then come on"Katara shouted from upstairs.

Aang then ran as fast as he could only a cloud of dust in his trail.

* * *

**A/N:STORY IS OVER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AUTHOR'S NOTE ! PLEASE READ THAT IT WILL BE IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE STORIES ! AND CURRENT ONES **

**Thankyou! **

**xoxo**

**Danyella**


End file.
